


[podfic] Your Heart With Me (I Carry It in My Heart)

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Friendships, Droid Feels (Star Wars), Fix-It, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, well people still die just not L3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: His heart hangs on a thin gold chain under his shirts, right beside the beating flesh one behind his ribs, and most days he almost forgets it’s there.Lando lost L3, but that doesn't mean he didn't try to get her back. Fourteen years pass, and he finds unexpected kinship with another Rebel who loves a droid like family. Seventeen, and he begins to hope again.Podfic ofYour Heart With Me (I Carry It in My Heart)by minnabird.
Relationships: C1-10P | Chopper & Hera Syndulla, Lando Calrissian & Hera Syndulla, Lando Calrissian & L3-37
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] Your Heart With Me (I Carry It in My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Heart With Me (I Carry It in My Heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544187) by [minnabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird). 



**Title:** [Your Heart With Me (I Carry It in My Heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544187)

 **Author:** minnabird

 **Reader:** Gondolin

 **Length:** 9:10

 **SFX:** in part taken from [soundboard](https://www.soundboard.com/sb/sound/139243) and modified by me, and in part provided by the amazing Rindle over on podfic Discord. Chopper is just straight up an audio clip from the show. Comms voice distortion made using the Ring modulation plugin on Audacity. I'm still not 100% on it. It sounds suitably tinny, but if you have suggestions, feel free to tell me! For the droid voice distortion I just recycled some preset I used for a Mandalorian helmet vocoder. (idk if anyone is actually interested in these details, but I love keeping track of them and adding detailed notes sparks joy)

 **Reader's note:** thank you to minnabird for having blanket permission! I had to record this the instant you posted this fic because it gave me so many feels (I recorded this before coffee, this was how much it moved me).

 **MP3 download:** [right click to download](https://www.gondolin.kalindalittle.com/podfics/Your%20Heart%20With%20Me%20\(I%20Carry%20It%20in%20My%20Heart\).mp3) (or follow the link for streaming) | [alternative link](https://archive.org/download/your-heart-with-me-i-carry-it-in-my-heart_202101/Your%20Heart%20With%20Me%20%28I%20Carry%20It%20in%20My%20Heart%29.mp3) | [alternative version with no sound effects and less voice distortion](https://www.gondolin.kalindalittle.com/podfics/Your%20Heart%20With%20Me%20\(less%20sfx\).mp3)  
  



End file.
